reddeadfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Vanyar21/Red Dead Redemption II - Detailverliebtheit und Pferde-Fails
center|link= Lange ist es her, seit Red Dead Redemption damals auf der PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 erschien und es war acht Jahre lang still um dieses Universum von Rockstar. Am 26. Oktober 2018 erschien jedoch nach all der Zeit Red Dead Redemption II und das weiß trotz Schwächen zu überzeugen. Lest in diesem Beitrag meine Meinung zu dem Spiel und seinen Funktionen. Was geschehen wird Zunächst einmal vorweg: Zur Story von Red Dead Redemption II kann ich noch nicht allzu viel sagen, da ich noch nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten bin. Was ich jedoch bisher erlebt habe, lässt auf eine gute und mitreißende Geschichte schließen. Zeitlich gesehen ist Teil 2 vor dem ersten Teil angesiedelt und beschreibt die Geschichte rund um die Gang von Dutch Van Der Linde mit Arthur Morgan als Hauptfigur. Man erfährt, wie John Marston, der Charakter aus dem ersten Teil, sowie seine Frau Abigail Marston und sein Sohn Jack Marston mit der Gang leben und was John dabei alles zustößt. Dabei hat man mit über 100 Hauptmissionen, etlichen Nebenaufgaben, Herausforderungen (wie beispielsweise Jagdherausforderungen) sowie Sammelobjekten und einer Möglichkeit zum Angeln sehr viel zu erledigen. center|670px|thumb|Die Dutch-Van-Der-Linde-Gang gemeinsam in Aktion Im Vorgänger Red Dead Redemption wird man dann schließlich Johns Kampf gegen die Dutch-Gang erleben und mit ansehen müssen, wie er seine alten Kameraden einen nach dem anderen kaltmacht. Die große Frage dabei ist aber: Was ist passiert, dass die Gang, die eigentlich wie Pech und Schwefel zusammenhält, auseinanderfiel? Ich werde an dieser Stelle nicht spoilern und eher darauf hinweisen, dass man diesen Grund im zweiten Teil lieber selbst erfahren sollte. ;-) Dein bester Freund und Helfer: Das Pferd Wie schon im ersten Teil ist das Pferd auch in Red Dead Redemption 2 ein steter Begleiter, mit dem man wohl die meiste Zeit des Spiels verbringen wird. Man kann sich neue Pferde kaufen und bis zu vier Pferde in einem Stall unterbringen, um die Pferde später wechseln zu können. In diesem Teil gibt es gleich mehrere Neuerungen, was den Umgang mit dem treuen Reittier angeht – oder eben nicht so treuen Reittier, wenn man sich nicht gut darum kümmert. In vielen Spielen kennt man es, dass man nach dem Pferd pfeift und es einfach irgendwo hinter einem aufploppt. Nicht aber in diesem Spiel. Nein, man muss nah genug am Pferd sein, damit es überhaupt auf das Pfeifen reagiert – je höher die Verbundenheit mit dem Pferd steigt, desto höher wird auch die Reichweite für den Pfiff. Hat man sich ein Wildpferd gezähmt, hört das am Anfang überhaupt nicht auf das Pfeifen oder irgendwelche anderen Befehle und muss erst daran gewöhnt werden, von jemandem geritten zu werden. Sollte das eigene Pferd mal zu weit weg sein, kann man es entweder in einem Stall zu sich bringen lassen oder aber sich temporär ein anderes Pferd „ausleihen“ und es wahrscheinlich niemals zurückbringen. center|670px|thumb|Auch Wildpferde können gezähmt und zugeritten werden Da wäre man dann auch gleich beim nächsten Thema: Der Verbundenheit. Je länger man mit einem Pferd unterwegs ist, desto höher steigt die Verbundenheit. Dadurch lernt es ein paar neue Tricks und die Ausdauer- und Lebensenergiewerte des Pferdes steigen. Außerdem dauert es dann länger, bis das Pferd Arthur vor Angst abwirft, wenn Schüsse in seiner Nähe fallen oder Raubtiere nahe sind. Damit man eine Bindung mit dem Pferd aufbaut, muss man es immer mal wieder füttern und striegeln, damit es wohl genährt und sauber bleibt. Auch das Beruhigen in Angstzuständen und grundsätzliches Streicheln wirken sich positiv aus. Übrigens kann das Pferd auch sterben, wenn es zu viel Schaden nimmt und man muss sich dann ein neues zulegen, welches bei der Verbundenheit wieder ganz am Anfang steht. Kümmert euch also immer gut um euer Pferd und sorgt dafür, dass es nicht erschossen oder überfahren wird. Übrigens könnt ihr auf dem Pferd auch den sogenannten „Kinomodus“ aktivieren. Das hat gleich zweierlei Vorteile, denn zum einen reitet ihr dann automatisch zu einer selbst markierten Stelle oder dem aktuell geforderten Storypunkt. Und zum anderen könnt ihr dadurch eure Umgebung genießen, denn ihr müsst euch nicht auf das Reiten konzentrieren und könnte stattdessen die Schönheit der Welt und ihrer Bewohner bestaunen. Dass der Kinomodus aktuell nicht immer ganz fehlerfrei funktioniert, zeigt das untere Video ja mehr als gut :-D Ehrenhaft oder Unehrenhaft, das ist hier die Frage Eine weitere Neuerung bei Red Dead Redmption II ist die Möglichkeit, sich ehrenhaft oder unehrenhaft zu verhalten. Das hat Auswirkungen darauf, wie die Spielwelt auf Arthur reagiert. So bringt das ehrenhafte Verhalten beispielsweise Rabatte bei Händlern ein, während man bei unehrenhaftem Verhalten seltener von Banditen überfallen wird. Ein Manko bei diesem System ist aber, dass es zwar Missionen gibt, die nur bei ehrenhaftem Verhalten verfügbar werden, jedoch keine für den unehrenhaften Pfad. Ob man ehrenhaft ist oder nicht hängt ausschließlich von den Taten Arthurs ab. Wenn man hilfsbereit ist und beispielsweise holde Damen in Not rettet, steigert das die Ehrenhaftigkeit und man erhält manchmal auch Belohnung für seinen Heldenmut. Verschont man Leute anstatt sie zu töten, sorgt das ebenfalls für einen Ehrenschub. Zudem steigert das Aushelfen bei der Gang den Ehre-Level, denn Arthurs Kameraden haben allerlei Sorgen und Nöte, mit denen sie auf ihn zukommen. Das können sowohl Quests sein als auch Bitten um bestimmte Gegenstände. Das Wild, das man erjagt, kann man entweder plump verkaufen oder dem Ganglager spenden, damit dieses mit Nahrung versorgt ist. Auch Kräuter und Munition werden im Lager gern gesehen und es gibt für diese drei Kategorien auch eine Anzeige, wie gut die Gang aktuell damit ausgestattet ist. Eine lebendige Welt Die Welt von Red Dead Redemption II ist eine der lebendigsten, die ich bisher in einem Videospiel erlebt habe. Dass es sich dabei um ein gewaltiges Open-World-Spiel handelt, zeigt allein schon die Tatsache, dass bei der Disc-Version zwei Blu-rays geliefert wurden. Wann habt ihr zum letzten Mal ein Spiel gesehen, das zwei Blu-rays benötigt hat? Dürfte schon lange, lange her sein. Die Weltkarte des Spiels ist gigantisch und man braucht recht lange, um von einem Ende zum anderen zu gelangen. Sie ist voll von Tieren, die man jagen kann und die manchmal auch eher Arthur jagen. Jagdtrophäen kann man zum Verbessern von Ausrüstung oder dem Herstellen bzw. Kochen von Gegenständen benutzen. Allerdings muss man bei Kadavern darauf achten, dass diese nach einiger Zeit verwesen. Das Pferd ist dabei ein treuer Helfer, denn auf ihm kann ein großer und zwei kleinere Kadaver sowie etliche Felle untergebracht werden. Bären und Wölfe als Beispiel machen aber auch gerne Jagd auf Arthur und müssen abgewehrt werden – insbesondere, weil sie ihn mit einem einzigen Angriff umbringen können, wenn man nicht vorsichtig ist. Charaktere reagieren auf Arthurs Verhalten und melden Verbrechen dem nächstgelegenen Sheriff, lassen sich mit ein paar drohenden Worten jedoch auch davon abhalten. Wenn man andere Personen anrempelt oder die Waffe auf sie richtet, wehren sich einige Leute und fangen eine Schießerei oder Prügelei an. Und es wäre nicht der wilde Westen, wenn es nicht auch Überfälle geben würde, ob nun von Arthur ausgeführt oder gegen ihn gerichtet. Ihr habt richtig gelesen, man kann überfallen werden, wenn man in der Welt unterwegs ist und das endet für gewöhnlich in einer Schießerei, wenn man sich weigert, zu zahlen. Man selbst kann dafür aber auch Bürger auf der Straße ausrauben, in ihre Häuser einbrechen oder sich an größeren Zielen versuchen wie einem Kutschen-, Laden- oder gar Zugüberfall. Einige Läden betreiben zudem ein weiteres illegales Geschäft, das man aufdecken und daraufhin ausrauben kann. center|670px|thumb|Javier Escuella gibt ein Liedchen zum besten und alle singen mit Was die Welt jedoch in meinen Augen besonders lebendig macht, sind die sich verändernden Charaktere. Zum einen weiß man nie, wo man als nächstes überfallen wird und es passiert auch schon mal, dass man von einer anderen Gang einfach angegriffen wird, wenn man zuvor einige ihrer Leute getötet hat. Zum anderen interagieren die anderen Figuren des Spiels nicht nur mit dem Hauptcharakter, sondern auch miteinander und das vermisse ich in vielen anderen Spielen. Diese Interaktionen fallen insbesondere im Lager auf, denn hier kommt es des öfteren zu lustigen oder interessanten Gesprächen, oder aber zwei Leute beginnen einen laut hörbaren Streit. Die Charaktere bewegen sich im Lager oder auch mal aus dem Lager heraus, gehen verschiedenen Tätigkeiten nach und treffen sich manchmal beim Lagerfeuer, um zu singen oder einfach nur zu reden. Es kommt einem vor, als würden diese Figuren wirklich ein Leben führen. Gelegentlich überlassen andere Charaktere Arthur, also dem Spieler, manchmal auch die Entscheidung, wie bei einer Mission vorgegangen werden soll, während bei anderen Missionen die anderen Figuren entscheiden. Die (kleinen) Schwächen des Spiels Ich würde an dieser Stelle eigentlich gern auch den Mehrspieler-Modus bewerten, allerdings wird dieser erst im November freigeschaltet. Das finde ich ein wenig seltsam, denn normalerweise steht der Multiplayer-Modus, sofern er als fester Bestandteil des Spiels geplant ist, bei anderen Spielen von Beginn an zur Verfügung und wird nicht erst im Nachhinein dazu gepackt. Hoffentlich dauert es bis zum Start der Server also nicht mehr so lange. Natürlich schwächelt ein solch großes Spiel auch an der einen oder anderen Stelle. So ist die Bewegung des Charakters sehr träge, was auf Dauer wirklich nervig sein kann. Das Pferd folgt nur im Kinomodus dem Pfad automatisch, aber in diesem Modus hat man keine Minikarte und die Kameraführung wechselt immer wieder, sodass man Feinde nicht gut sehen kann. Und manchmal rast das Pferd auch einfach gerne in Bäume, Steine oder andere Reiter, auch im Kinomodus. Aber nicht nur das eigene Pferd, ich selbst wurde auch schon von einem Hirsch umgesprungen und andere berichteten von Tieren, die gegen Wände rennen oder Banditen, die eine Klippe hinabstürzen. Ganz lustige Fehler im Gameplay eben. Möchte man in Storymissionen seinen Kameraden folgen, muss man die entsprechende Taste die ganze Zeit gedrückt halten, obwohl es locker gereicht hätte, mit einem einzigen Druck einen Folgen-Modus einzustellen. Und der letzte Punkt mag vielleicht nur mich stören, aber ich habe bisher keine Option gefunden, um die Häuten-Animation zu überspringen, die bei häufigem Jagen insgesamt viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. thumb|center|670 px Und eine Kleinigkeit, die mich im Spielverlauf immer mal wieder nervt: Instant-Kills! Niemand mag Instant-Kills. Vor allem nicht, wenn man von einem Rudel Wölfe überrascht wird und während man sie abwehrt, einer von ihnen springt und der Spielfigur die Kehle durchbeißt. Oder Bären, die einen zerfetzen. Instant-Kills sind einfach blöd, finde ich. Das Ende vom Lied Alles in allem hat Rockstar ein sehr schönes Spiel mit angenehmer Detailverliebtheit, Charme, einigen wirklich epischen Szenen und einer guten Prise Humor herausgebracht (ich sage nur: „LEEENNYYY!“), was locker über die kleinen Schwächen hinweg sehen lässt. Wem das Open-World-Genre sowie das Western-Setting gefällt, der wird von Red Dead Redemption II vermutlich sehr lange an den Bildschirm gefesselt. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat es sogar die Chance, „Spiel des Jahres 2018“ zu werden. Was ist eure Meinung dazu? Seid ihr schon voll im Wildwest-Fieber? Schreibt es gern in die Kommentare. :-) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag